


Ballonette Vs the Pyg

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel WG AU, Marvel Weight Gain Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Body Inflation, Weight Gain, belly stuffing, pig transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: Gwen Stacy, Ballonette, has a job at Oscorp and discovers that a co-worker is, well kind of a mad scientist, who admires pigs and wants to become one.





	

     After graduation, Gwen Stacy got an entry-level lab position at Oscorp and settled in at the biochemistry department. Being part of the biological sciences division, she quickly came to be acquainted with, if not close co-workers or friends with, many of the other scientists working there.  
     The closest in age was a bio-geneticist named Margaret Zhang, almost always called Peggy. She was driven, nearly obsessed, and didn’t bother with many social niceties. One time when her supervisor sent Gwen to Peggy’s lab for a report on a genetic analysis she’d done, Gwen gaped like a novice at the many varied experiments the woman was running.  
     “What do you want?” Peggy barked.  
     “Um, Dr. Ratha sent me to pick up the genetic workup of the lab mice?” Gwen said.  
     “Ugh,” Peggy snorted. “Fine.” She crossed to the door into her private office to get the report. While she was gone, Gwen stayed where she was by the door, but glanced around the lab. She noticed a calendar with some photos of pigs on the wall. The computer terminal Peggy had been working at had a sequence of genes on it. Gwen could just barely read the label on the genetic code as Sus domesticus. “That’s a normal domestic pig,” Gwen thought. “Why is she working on that, I wonder?”  
     Just then Peggy came back in with a sealed folder. “Here it is,” she said, then turned back to her pig research, not bothering with Gwen any more. Unnoticed, Gwen left the lab and delivered the report.  
     Gwen’s curiosity was piqued, so she started asking around about Peggy and her work. She got plenty of answers, but none of the projects she was told about seemed to have anything to do with pigs. She started trying to connect with Peggy, but the woman seemed so busy that Gwen just couldn’t find her anywhere in Oscorp when she wasn’t working.

 

     Peggy herself shrugged off any attempt by the younger woman to make friends. She was far too busy with not only her assigned projects, but her own speculative work. Brilliant as she was, with untapped talent, and also unmatched negotiating skills, Peggy managed to get herself some extra unassigned funding for a “promising” side project. Only a few thousand dollars, and she had to keep her assignments done in good time, but that wasn’t a problem for her.  
     She kept her side project under the radar with her supervisors, since she was working for personal gain, and only suspected benefits, not even theorized yet. She was working on genetic hybridization; the mixing of unrelated, even incompatible species genes to make a stronger hybrid. The documented superiority of “mutts” aside, she was working on a way to fuse two genetic traits into an existing individual, to merge the strengths of both species. Of course, she was working with pigs first; she knew they were at least as intelligent as humans, much stronger and more determined (some called that “aggressive”), and had at least one sense superior to humans. She thought that she could add their strength and scenting ability to a human, without sacrificing humans’ ability to sweat (that was why pigs really stayed in wallows all the time, not from some disgusting liking for dirt). She’d always felt some affinity for swine; she was born in 1995, the Year of the Pig, after all. She appreciated the qualities of the zodiac: good physical health, calm and certainty in troubles, diligence, dedication.  
     She knew that once she...the test subject, integrated the genetic material, they would acquire many of the pigs’ positive attributes. Of course, once the concept was proved, she could alter the methodology for other genetic strains, but this was the first, the evidence it could work. She’d been working on this for months, and now she was just about ready for the first test. She couldn’t waste time now with distractions.

 

     Another week, and the formula was ready. She’d needed to acquire the DNA sample from a non-standard source (funding limitations); fortunately, she found a pig breeder in southern North Carolina who was willing to supply her some DNA from his newest breeding sow. She couldn’t deny to herself anymore; she knew who the test subject would be.  
     That night, after most of Oscorp was closed and empty, she swiped her way into her lab. With a wide grin, she grabbed a hypodermic syringe and pulled her serum into the barrel.  
     Her grin only got wider as she pulled her sleeve up and plunged the needle into the median basilic vein in her arm. In seconds, she felt a wash of heat suffusing her body. Looking down, she saw her skin redden to a darker pink than human. She felt her strength grow as her musculature increased. She chuckled a moment, then groaned as the pain hit. Her body reformed itself in accordance with the new genetic material it absorbed. Even through the pain, she kept her ferocious grin, enjoying the pain she’d expected as new strength and power saturated her body.  
     Her nose lengthened, flattening on the end to form a short snout. She felt her bottom canines lengthen, becoming small sharp tusks. Her eyes squinted, nonetheless keeping their keen vision, and her ears slid upwards to the top of her head, growing pointed. The hair on her head shed rapidly, leaving a sparse covering on her head, like on her body. Holding up her hands, she watched, fascinated, as her fingers fused into two wide fingers with a thumb. She shifted, uncomfortable, until she shoved her pants down just a little, to let her new curly tail come free.  
     Suddenly, pain hit her midsection. Her hands flew to her stomach. She felt it swelling, growing fatter as her transformation progressed. She ran her hands upwards along her body, feeling nubs of new breasts forming under her own, themselves inflating as well.  
     After only seconds, first her bloating belly, then her ballooning breasts started to strain against the confining fabric of her shirt. As the material grew tighter and tighter, she could feel her arms and legs growing against the clothing too. She panted desperately as her clothes grew tighter and tighter still, squeezing her developing fat. A quick, tiny jolt told her that the seams were beginning to give way. As her transformation continued, the seams popped faster and faster, releasing her ever-expanding flesh. Finally, the shirt shredded completely as she outgrew it at last.  
     Still swelling, her body stretched taller too, as more and more fat still piled on her body, ballooning it ever larger. Finally, the expanding transformation halted, and Peggy stood still, panting heavily, quiet snorts coming with each breath. She turned to a full-length mirror, admiring her new form.  
     She stood taller than six feet, at least a foot taller than her original height. Her tiny eyes went from the proud pointed ears atop her head, swiveling to catch all sounds around her. Looking in the image of her eyes, she saw her usual intelligence, and more fierceness than before, and even the smaller eyes saw at least as much detail as she had before. She smiled broadly at her tusks; she bared them in a scowl, then couldn’t help grinning again. Glancing down, she was surprised at how huge she’d swelled. A quick estimate figured she was at least 800 pounds now, with some heavy musculature underneath her new flab. Her huge belly was most prominent, hanging down over her pants in a heavy apron, nearly covering her waist completely. Her legs were quite thick, thighs bulging and leading to her very wide hips, stretching the pants’ fabric. She held out her arms, seeing the flab drooping from her nearly-invisible but quite strong muscles. Her hands were soft too, her fingers bloated into breakfast sausage links. She turned sideways, revealing in the mirror her enormous butt, ballooned out nearly her body’s thickness from her back, with her new curly tail sticking out over the pants’ waistband. Bringing her hands back in, she fondled her equally enormous bosom, in the usual place, but much larger than her normal size. Grinning broadly, she ran her hands down her front, touching each of the remaining 4 in turn, the lowest sprouting right from her massive belly. Finally, she faced the mirror squarely, hands on her wide hips. She wasn’t the least upset at her shape; she seemed a strong, powerful porcine figure.  
     As she admired her massively fattened, powerful body, Peggy realized she was hungry. No, not just hungry; she was hungrier than she ever remembered being. Not bothering to cover her top, she ran out of the lab, tearing through the empty corridors and finally hitting the street, searching for sustenance.  
     She sped right to a big-box grocery store. She smashed through the door, and immediately went to the closest stack of food. Not caring the least what it was, she grabbed two huge handfuls of nourishment and started stuffing herself.  
     Finally satisfying her amazing hunger, she settled in, her bloated hands grabbing mouthful after gigantic mouthful, her fattened arms bending to shove them down her gaping maw. As soon as no food remained in her reach, she moved to the next area, cutting a wide swath through the stacks of food. Pounds of food went down her throat each minute. Amazingly, her hunger actually grew during her feeding. She sped her consumption accordingly, racing through the warehouse-sized food store.  
     With her incredible efforts stuffing herself, her belly blew up faster than ever. Already it was bigger by itself than the entire rest of her body. But her whole body was gigantic and bloated already, and billowing even farther out from her body and pushing the remains of the containers away. Her legs were spreading straight out from her hips, forced apart by their increasing size. Her arms were quickly becoming immobile under their own weight. Her feet and hands, already round balls, swelled to the size of beachballs, with her fingers and toes sticking out like overstuffed sausages. All her breasts ballooned beyond belief, becoming bigger even than her belly had been at her transformation.  
Intently, she kept stuffing more and more food into her vast new belly. It grew taut with the unbelievable volume packed in it. She moaned as satisfaction, and even pleasure, radiated from her overstuffed belly, packed to capacity. And so, she didn’t slow down a bit. Suddenly, her whole body shuddered, sending waves jiggling through her enormous body. Her belly began to shrink, just a bit, as her digestion kicked into overdrive, making more room for more stuffing. But, even as her enhanced digestion emptied her stomach, her arms were forcing more in, faster than ever.  
     After barely an hour, she slowed gradually to a stop, satisfied. She looked around, taking stock of her situation. Not distracted by food anymore, she noticed a burglar alarm ringing. Just as she hit the door, fleeing, three police cars appeared, surrounding the exit.  
     Looking out at the adversaries waiting her, Peggy smiled fiercely. She knew they were no match for her. Defiantly, she strode right out the door at them.  
     “Police! Freeze!”; “Stop where you are!”; the cries came from the cops.  
     Until, that is, they got a good look at her. Stomping right at the closest car, bellowing shrilly, she made them recoil at the sight of her. By the time they recovered, she’d reached the first car, and grabbed the undercarriage, right by the hood, and heaved it end over end across the street. The cops ran for cover, and others dove behind their cars, pulling guns and preparing to shoot at her. Squinting around, she saw the next closest and charged them, head down and face forward to bring her tusks into play.  
     As she neared them, the police unsurprisingly fled, scattering away from the car. Pulling up at the last second, she punched through the security glass of the door and gripped the top of the door’s body, ripping it easily off the car with one hand. Letting out a shrill squeal, she tossed the door right at a third car, and stood tall glaring around at the cowering police. Then, before they could react any further, she ran off.  
     She made her way to her “safe-house,” a secret lair she’d set up months before as a private storage location for some of her more risky experiments. She spent a few hours revelling in her new body, massaging her new paunch, and her 6 large breasts, long into the early morning, then fell into a deep sleep, recuperating from the physical stress of her change.

 

     The next morning, Gwen checked around for Peggy, as had become her habit. No one had seen her since yesterday, but when Gwen got to her lab, she noticed some out-of-place glassware. Glancing around her, she went in. Quickly she saw a syringe, mostly empty, and some shred of cloth that looked like the remains of a blouse.  
     Looking around again, Gwen pocketed the syringe, planning to run some tests on its contents as soon as she could.  
     While she had some “official” experiments running basically on auto, Gwen took the time to check out Peggy’s strange serum. It had a few known mutagens in it, and some sus domesticus DNA. Gwen paled. She couldn’t have. There was no way she could. She wouldn’t have…  
     The rest of Gwen’s duties kept her busy the whole day, but she kept thinking about what Peggy must have done. She decided that she would have to go out as Ballonette that night. Maybe Peggy would be out. When she got home, she saw the news reports of the strange creature that had tangled with police the night before. Gwen quickly got in her Ballonette costume and headed out into the night.

 

     Inflated and buoyant, Ballonette drifted around the night-time city sky. As she scanned around for traces of Peggy, she caught herself drifting mentally as well; it was actually kind of relaxing, almost meditative, floating around like a balloon. Soon enough, she heard the sounds of a break-in. Thinking it might be her quarry, Ballonette turned that way.  
     And realized a severe limitation. She had not engines, or jets, or any way to control her movements. If she wanted to go against the wind, she had no way to do it. Sighing, she made a mental note to figure out some way to give herself powered flight as she tensed her musculature to deflate. Landing softly, she ran towards the direction of the sounds.  
     Luckily, it wasn’t too far away, and in a minute or so, she reached the scene. It was a grocery store, and the staff entrance to the storage units in the back was totally torn off its hinges. Carefully entering the cavernous darkened room, Ballonette looked around for anyone there. Before she saw anything, she heard the sounds of wild feasting. It was coming from the refrigerated storage. Edging closer, Ballonette finally caught a glance of...well, it had to be Peggy. Standing at least 6 feet, her body was a strange mix of billowing flab and clearly defined muscles, hinting at great physical strength. She’d clad her body in a skin-tight pale pink body-suit. What Ballonette took at first for a fake tail attached to the suit, she quickly realized was a real tail, poking through a slit in the back designed specially for it. She couldn’t see the woman’s face, buried in the huge tub of food she held in her hands, and facing the other way besides, but no real hair was visible, and she sported large pointed ears angling out from the top of the skull.  
     Ballonette thought the woman was still alert; even as she stuffed her face like at an eating contest, her ears swiveled all around, likely searching for the sounds of anyone else in the building. But before she could react to that and be more careful of her sounds, the woman straightened with a squealing grunt. Ballonette couldn’t help but gasp when the woman turned and she could see the snout, with the flat nose of a full pig, along with the tusks sprouting from the woman’s bottom jaw. Almost as an afterthought, she noticed as well, 6 full breasts jutting underneath the skin-tight suit, lined up in pairs right down her stomach.  
     “You’re Ballonette,” she said in a grunting voice. “I’ve heard of you since that rescue of the high school those weeks ago.”  
     “I am. And you’re breaking and entering.”  
     The woman snorted a squealing laugh. “So what if I am? I’m hungry. Hungrier than I’ve ever been, in fact. I didn’t realize how much my appetite would grow in this form, but I love it. I can indulge myself as much as I want, and no one can stop me!”  
     Ballonette went into a fighting stance, and said simply. “I will.”  
     The woman laughed again. “You?” she cried. “You’re a balloon; a child’s toy. You think you can stop the Pyg?”  
     Behind her mask, Ballonette smiled fiercely. “Try me,” she said.  
     With a squealing roar, the woman charged right at Ballonette. Using her adrenaline rush, Ballonette inflated rapidly at the last second, and braced herself against the wall. The “Pyg” hit her head-on, and Ballonette’s body squashed a bit under the impact before springing back to full roundness, sending the woman flying backwards headlong, to land in a heap. Deflating quickly, Ballonette leapt for the prone woman, meaning to keep her momentum going and knock the woman unconscious before she could recover.  
     But Pyg shook off the crushing impact and sprang back to her feet, meeting Ballonette with a head-butt. The hit took Ballonette’s breath and she flew backwards herself, slamming into the wall with only a second or so to try and inflate to lessen the impact. Laughing all the more, Pyg ran back at her, leading with her tusks. Knowing her body’s resilience, Ballonette kept inflating, and let herself get hit. She latched her arms onto the woman’s head, pulling Pyg’s face deep into her own balloon-flesh, hoping to suffocate her into unconsciousness.  
     Still as intelligent as ever, Pyg quickly realized the plan, and wildly shook her head and upper body to shake herself loose. Though Ballonette’s body wobbled uncontrollably, flapping around exactly like a normal balloon, she kept her hands clamped tight on the other woman’s head, squeezing her face ever deeper into Ballonette’s latex-like skin. The internal pressure of the gas inside her held her skin tight against Pyg’s mouth and snout, and her own toughness, and the slight give that her balloon-body still had kept Pyg’s tusks from doing any damage at all.  
     Desperate now, and totally blinded, Pyg just ran straight ahead, carrying the flapping Ballonette in front of her. Right into the nearest wall. And, on impact, Ballonette flattened out between the onrushing huge woman and the unforgiving concrete wall. Distracted, and still blinded, by the little woman covering her face, Pyg couldn’t appreciate what she’d done, turning Ballonette into a huge, nearly flat circle splattered out along the wall. As the impact faded, Ballonette’s body returned to spherical, and just the force of the redistributed gas snapped her hands loose from her opponent, and the momentum of the snap-back sent her flying upwards towards the ceiling.  
     Dazed and panting from lack of air, Pyg rethought her strategy. Eyeing the balloon bouncing around the rafters, she quickly calculated where the woman was likely to come down. Bracing herself, she lined up the dazed Ballonette falling and with one massive punch, sent the still-inflated woman flying out the door to bounce down the street.  
     Dizzy and nearly unconscious, Ballonette couldn’t maintain her own muscle control, and without her constant squeezing of her core, her body inflated steadily as she bounced down the street. Even while she bounced wildly around the deserted street, Ballonette realized what was happening, and she desperately tried to recover her mental balance. Before she could do more than shake her head weakly, she’d bounced into an alley, and her still-expanding body wedged in between the buildings on either side. Still dazed, Ballonette found she couldn’t manage the focus she needed to tense her body and deflate. She heard the stomping approach of the Pyg coming for her. She squeezed her eyes tight shut, trying to marshal her mental discipline.  
     She heard the grunting laugh from right below her, and opened her eyes. She saw that she was at least 20 feet up, still wedged tighter than ever between the buildings, but far out of her opponent’s reach. Pyg gazed up at her, and mocked her. “Damn! This alley’s at least 20 feet across, and you’re still wedged so tight in here that you’re stuck! I thought I was fat, but you’re unbelieveable!”  
     Trying to ignore the woman, Ballonette focused her mind to recover from the dizzying ordeal and return to normal. Even so, she heard the woman continue, “but mine’s real fat, and yours is just air, you lightweight. I’m so much more than I was. So much bigger, stronger, more fearless. This is the real me, blimp. I’ve reached perfection, and I’m staying like this. You can’t stop me.”  
     With that, she headed off, to where Ballonette couldn’t see. Alone now, she managed to focus her mind and squeeze the excess hydrogen out and shrank slowly back to normal, coming unstuck from the buildings and wafting down to land on the sidewalk.  
     She leaned against a wall, panting and shaking her head to finish clearing it. Looking towards where she thought the “Pyg” had gone, she shook her head again, thinking how she’d clearly lost. She had to get better, and quick. Meanwhile, where could she be going, and what might she be up to next?

 

     The next day, still exhausted from her work last night, Gwen stumbled through her day at Oscorp. No trace of Peggy; not surprising, but Gwen had somehow managed to hope that she’d show up. To try and trace her to her new lair, or talk to her, or who knew what. But nothing.  
     Gwen thought carefully. She still had the remains of the serum in that syringe she’d taken. She knew she could analyze it carefully and work up an antidote, but how to deliver it? She didn’t relish close combat with Pyg again. She had to sleep sometime; if Gwen could find her lair, and take her asleep maybe?  
     Between working on assigned tasks that day, she developed an antidote, then aerosolized it so she could spray it. Close enough, and it should coat her skin and absorb through. Then she just had to distract Pyg/survive a fight long enough for it to work.  
     After work, she went to her father’s den at home. Captain Stacy, NYPD, was working late, and she thought she had a way to find Peggy. She’d log in from her father’s computer into the NYPD computer network and run a name search, like for a missing persons case. She’d done it before; she figured most kids messed around with their parents’ work from time to time, just to see if they could. With a rueful grin, she glanced around before she went into the room.  
     It took over an hour, not counting the pauses when she had to sneak out to avoid being caught, but she finally had Peggy Zhang’s name on the lease to a storefront downtown. A quick scan of the activity in the area confirmed that there was no open store there, only a closed-down husk. That had to be her new lair.  
     Calling to her mother that she was heading to Peter’s, she headed out to find the Pyg. Before she changed clothes, she texted Peter to tell him about his being her excuse.  
     A half-hour later, she was watching the seemingly abandoned storefront. Nothing stirred, and she thought that the Pyg was probably not there now. She decided to go in and wait for her there. Inside, she looked around the lab set-up. She went to the desktop computer off to one side, and sighed in relief that it was still logged in; she wasn’t up to trying to hack in. Running through the schematics and chemical formulae on the screen, her blood went cold.  
     Pyg had mass-produced the serum that changed her, and created an aerosol device to spray the whole city. She was going to turn the whole city into pig-hybrids! Where? Desperately, she scanned through the files she could open. One had the detailed formula; it looked like it was tied to the Y-chromosome; it seemed that men would be unaffected. Another file had calculations for wind speed and direction; it seemed she’d decided to release it from Oscorp Tower for the best method for wide dispersal.  
     Her plan scrapped, Ballonette realized she had to stop the woman immediately; no waiting for her to come back. She saw a face mask on the table, for hazardous fumes, grabbed it and set out at once for Oscorp Tower.  
     About halfway there, she heard a _thwip_ and a _whoosh_ , and Spider-man landed next to her. “Where are we off to?” he asked.  
     “Oscorp Tower” Ballonette answered. “She’s going to release a mutagen on the city.”  
     “Okay. Let’s go.” After a second or two, he added, “who is?”  
     Ballonette nearly slapped herself. She quickly brought him up to date with the situation without breaking stride. He nodded, saying, “okay. Let me have the antidote. You take her out, or at least occupy her, and I’ll take out her sprayer. Or I’ll replace her stuff with the antidote and dose everyone with it, if we’re too late.”  
     She nodded and, still running, handed off the vial. Spider-man pointed his hand up and, _thwip_ , he had a web-line ready. He grabbed Ballonette’s waist, and swooped them both skyward towards Oscorp Tower.  
     When the arrived, Spidey let go of Ballonette, who inflated and dropped lightly to the rooftop. “Pyg!” she called. “Stop that now. You know that most people don’t want to be transformed.”  
     The Pyg, still crouching over her device, looked up. “Hah!” she grunted. “They just don’t understand how empowering it is! They’ll love it once it’s done.” She gave a feral grin, enhanced by her tusks. “And so will you.” With that, she pushed one last button on the device, and a greyish mist billowed outwards. Not waiting to see if Ballonette had any tricks ready, Pyg just charged right at her, catching her by surprise.  
     The impact sent the two of them right over the edge of the roof, plummeting towards the ground. Ballonette inflated desperately, pushing outwards against Pyg’s squeezing hands. With the other woman holding her tightly, Ballonette couldn’t get enough volume to float, but she was able to slow their descent, and with her slight buoyancy, make sure that Pyg took the brunt of the fall. Scrambling loose from the dazed woman, Ballonette first fixed the mask over her face, then braced herself as the Pyg recovered and charged at her again.  
     At the last second, Ballonette leapt upwards, inflating to gain extra lift. Pyg stumbled by under her rising form, and swung her arms futilely towards Ballonette’s feet. Taking a second to glance around, she saw several people around, late night commuters most likely, stopping to stare at the fight happening. After a second or two, the women in the crowd were affected by the mist.  
     Looking around wildly, Ballonette saw one woman after another start to change. Noses elongated and flattened, ears grew and shifted upwards, fingers and toes fused and grew hard nails to walk on. And every one of the women, most of them a bit pudgy or even obese already, swelled further with pounds and pounds of fat. She was too far away to actually hear it, but she suspected that each woman was moaning in pain as their bodies inflated fatter and fatter, squeezing inside their clothing. One by one, the seams shredded as the steady fattening overcame the stitches. As the rags fell away, multiplying breasts emerged as the swelled along the expanding bellies. Most women were just reeling from the unimaginable sensations as they transformed.  
     Pyg saw it all as well, and she laughed long, loud, and shrill. “You’re too late, airhead!” she crowed. “I’ve done it. Pig-women will take over the world, and take our rightful place as the mistresses of humanity!”  
     Just then, a sudden _thwip_ announced webbing that tangled around Pyg’s body, tightly encasing her. Even as she struggled to free herself, another wrapped around Ballonette’s own legs. Quickly tracing the lines, she saw they joined. Instantly grasping what Spidey had in mind, she rapidly inflated herself, becoming a full hot-air-balloon sized helium balloon. She shot upwards, extremely buoyant. She tensed and held on when the webline jerked and she lifted Pyg high above the street.  
     As she went by, Ballonette glanced at the roof of Oscorp Tower and saw Spider-man fiddling with Pyg’s device. It shouldn’t be long until the antidote was delivered. Meanwhile, Pyg was still struggling against the bindings. Ballonette inflated more, now more than 30 feet across, and rose faster than ever. Soon enough, she’d be high enough that even Pyg would be knocked out, or worse, from a fall.  
     Still soaring higher and higher, Ballonette looked down at the street. Sure enough, the women were changing back to fully human. The antidote worked perfectly. Well, almost. Even though they reverted back to human, all the extra weight the transformation packed onto them stayed there. Ballonette sighed; well, at least they wouldn’t likely mind too much. Fat had rapidly become the norm, even beautiful in the last few months. Glancing at her “cargo,” she saw the Pyg was not transformed, indeed hadn’t yet noticed that her plan was foiled.  
     Tensing her body, Ballonette lowered her buoyancy, and drifted back downwards to where the aerosol antidote would hit Pyg. As they lowered down slowly, Spidey flipped her a thumbs-up and _thwipped_ off, taking the device with him. Now lower, Pyg saw that the women were changing back to human. She screamed, shrill and guttural at the same time, and started to thrash harder against her bindings.  
     Finally, though, the airborne antidote reached her and she shifted back, her nose shrinking back to her tiny Asian normal, her ears lowering and returning to normal. The extra breasts shrank down, vanishing. Even her hair sprouted like time-lapse, returning to normal. She, like the others, was still exceedingly overweight, far more than the others, since she’d been actively stuffing herself for 2 full days.  
     When Ballonette finally lowered her to the ground, Peggy Zhang collapsed under her new massive weight, at least half a ton, maybe more, with her extra Pyg-strength faded away, and only the gigantic folds of fat left behind.  
     Tensing all her muscles, except her legs, Ballonette managed to inflate just her legs and feet, finally snapping off Spidey’s web-lines and freeing herself.  
     Spider-man landed next to her, bringing the device to leave next to Pyg--or rather Peggy--to be found by the police along with her.


End file.
